


Susurrus - Unexpected Encounter

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1446]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee walks in on Gibbs and Tony having sex in the basement. Just what happens the next morning?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1446]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Susurrus - Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/16/2003 for the word [susurrus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/16/susurrus).
> 
> susurrus[ soo-sur-uh s ]  
> noun, plural su·sur·rus·es.  
> a soft murmuring or rustling sound; whisper.
> 
> This is for Prompt 3 of the November 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/218194.html).

Everyone on the team knew that Gibbs’ door was always open, but this was the first time McGee was taking advantage of it. He couldn’t believe that he’d had the nerve to just open the front door without knocking, but this was important. He needed to tell Gibbs about it right away.

He blinked in surprise when he entered the house and the living room was completely empty. The house was silent and McGee wondered if Gibbs was actually home. Then he heard a susurrus coming from downstairs. 

McGee quickly moved in that direction, assuming correctly that that’s where Gibbs would be. What he didn’t expect was to find Gibbs having sex with Tony. He was so shocked that he turned around and walked out without saying anything or telling Gibbs what he’d originally come to share.

The next day McGee couldn’t meet Tony or Gibbs’ eyes. There was a serious awkwardness in the bullpen. McGee’s stuttering made an appearance and Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows. It had been years since he’d stuttered like that.

Tony let it go on for the first half of the day before he dragged McGee off behind the stairwell. “What the hell is your problem, McGee? I haven’t seen you stutter this bad since you first joined the team.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“It’s affecting your work. If you don’t tell me, Gibbs will be the next one over here.”

McGee blanched and then blurted, “I saw you and Gibbs’ last night.”

“So?”

“You were pretty intimate, Tony.”

“Trust me, it was consensual. So what’s your problem?”

“Since when are you gay?”

“I’ve been interested in guys since I hit puberty, McGee. It’s not a big deal.”

“But you teased me about being gay.”

“Is that what the problem is?”

“I never imagined either of you could be gay.”

“Is this going to be a problem, McStutter?”

“No!” McGee protested loudly, “I’m not homophobic.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I just never saw it coming. Will I ever be able to read people?”

“Oh, Tim. Don’t worry. It just takes time. You’re still young. You’ll get it. Why were you over at Gibbs’ anyway?”

“Oh crap.” Tim rushed back into the bullpen. “Boss!”

”What McGee?”

“I have bad news.”

“Just spit it out, McGeek,” Tony prodded.

“Your father is in jail.”

“What?!” Tony gasped out.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“I tried. Your phone was off last night and no one else wanted to be the bearer of bad news.”

“I was home all night.”

“I uh tried that too, but you were busy.” McGee looked meaningfully between Gibbs and Tony.

Gibbs grunted. “Let’s go see what my father did to land himself in jail.”

Tony nodded and the team followed Gibbs out of the bullpen. When they arrived at the police station, they were surprised to see Jackson chatting it up with the officers like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Should have known a night in jail wouldn’t bother you, dad.”

“It was a nice change of pace for an old man. Where were you?”

“Busy.”

“Let me guess, you turned off your phone while sexing Tony up again.”

“Dad!” Gibbs sounded scandalized.

“You know I love your boy, son.”

“I know, dad.” Gibbs grumbled.

“Wait. You and Tony are dating?”

“Yep. Have been for the last two years,” Tony agreed proudly.

“Did you know this, McGee?” Ziva asked.

McGee coughed. “I just found out last night.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“It wasn’t my secret to share, Ziva.”

Gibbs shook his head and turned to the police officers, “So can he go? Or is he being charged with something?”

“Nah. He’s good.”

“Let’s go home, dad.”

“Of course, son.”

“The rest of you, back to work,” Gibbs ordered and just like that the big reveal was over.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
